


Quiet Nights

by 9LWrites



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gay, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Neil stays up late working. Max wants him to relax.
Relationships: Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> my first Camp Camp Fan fic or any fanfic on here. Criticism is welcome, as are requests. 
> 
> Pairing: Max x Neil  
> Age: 15-16  
> Prompt: shared insomnia

Neil's lips were pulled into a tight frown as he looked over his work. The white marks against the black board meant everything and nothing all at once, jumbling together the longer he stared. His nose scrunched reflexively as he grabbed the chalk, adding a few more numbers to the equation. He nodded a bit at his own brilliance, everything starting to be a bit more understandable. Unbeknownst to him, his small frustrated sounds and chalk scraping had been enough to wake his tent mate, who had always been a light sleeper. Max wasn't to upset about being woken, as it was inevitable. He couldn't see himself sleeping more than an hour at a time anyway.

Neil didn't notice the shorter's stirring, still trying to break down the math before him. This happened often, as the young scientist could get easily absorbed by his work. Max didn't mind, and sat silently, watching the boy work. It wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, and Max wasn't the biggest people watcher. But as much as he hated to admit it, he was an avid Neil watcher. He admired the boys ability to have passion, yet still be a cold and reserved person. Smug and somewhat aloof, but having a fire for science. Max struggled with finding that balance. There was nothing much to be passionate about in his mind, and almost all of his energy went towards negativity. 

Maybe that's why he enjoyed moments like this so much. It was just him and Neil, and he had no one to impress. No small talk was needed between the two, and Nikki wasn't there to hype everything up. Max and Neil both appreciated Nikki's company for the most part, but they were quiet souls who needed peace from time to time. Usually at 2 in the morning. 

"It's better, but not right" Neil mumbled, setting the small piece of chalk back on the ledge. With out another word he backed up and plopped down on Max's sleeping case next to his own. Max raised a brow at the other teen, who he knew was far from giving up. When it came to science, He never gave up. Neil only sighed and laid his head on Max's shoulder, slumping down slightly. Max didn't feel the need to reply, instead raising his hand and setting it in Neil's messy curls. Neil was silent, but leaned into the touch. It was a small but meaningful gesture and did provide some amount of comfort. 

Max looked at the messy scribbles that covered the chalk board before them. He understood none of it, but it meant something important to the taller teenager. He couldn't guess what if he tried, but that was ok. He didn't need to know. 

They sat like that for a while, Max's admittedly delicate fingers slipping through Neils hair soothingly and Neil just focusing on the feeling. He would never have called himself touch starved before, but after he and Max had started whatever this was he finally realised he needed it. Though he probably wouldn't have wanted something like this from anyone else. Moments passed and Neil felt himself being lulled by the hand in his hair. 

"I need to finish" he murmured, trying his best to stay alert. For the first time that night, Max smiled. In one gentle movement, he fell to his back, pulling Neil down with him. The boy tried to protest, but was immediately hushed. 

"Tomorrow" Max whispered, and with that one word Neil conceded. Max pushed forward a bit, laying a small kiss on Neils cheek, near the corner of his lips. Neil grinned, and wordlessly the two began to drift off. The next day things would reset, and both boys would go about their day normally. Neither ever labeled whatever it is they were, Hell they never even talked about it. They just lived life waiting for the nights they could spend together.

And they were ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I realised a lot of what I write is very dialogue heavy and dialogue reliant. I decided to have almost everything shown instead of said for this one shot. only 3 spoken sentences!


End file.
